Carlos is a Captian Now
by shewolve
Summary: When rex gets injured its Carlos's job to step up and be captian of the 501st he also shows that he worhty to be a captian might contiune to when Ahsoka becomes a Jedi Knight if a enough reviews. OC's in story you been warned T for saftey


On the ship the resolute Carlos was searching for Rex and Skywalker he had no clue what was going on except that all of Rex's troops had been saying that Rex had gotten shot bad and that he was in the medical bay well that was bad news for Carlos because he had no clue where it was he even asked one of the troops he gave him simple direction but Carlos couldn't even follow those you have to understand this was only his fourth time to the medical bay. Any way after a few more minutes he found the medical bay and to his relief Rex was fine, although he was unconscious Carlos then turned to the medical trooper and said "what exactly happened to him" "he got shot multiply times in his arm and stomach" was the troop response "he'll be fine right" "…." "Right" "…." Still nothing why won't he respond Carlos though "Carlos" said the voice from behind him he turned to see it was Skywalker. "Sir is he going to be okay" "there not sure yet until he is fine though I'm putting you in charge of his team" "uh you sure I should be put in charge I mean I don't think I would be best for something like this what if I get one of my brother's killed." "You'll do fine Carlos." "Espero que su señor derecho" Carlos muttered under his breath. My blood line is use to leading I'm half freedom fighter after all but still I'm being put in charge of the most famous legion of the clones. I just hope I'm ready for this. Carlos found Rex's and his boys barrack with ease. This place was easy for him to find because he pretty much hung around here more than anywhere else. "is Rex okay" it was shiny "I don't know exactly" Carlos responded "what do you mean you don't know exactly" another trooper piped up "I mean what I said they didn't tell me much other then that I would be in charge in till he gets better" Carlos said looking dead in the trooper eyes, it made the trooper somewhat shrink back from where he was standing. "Wait a second does that mean you're going to be are captain?" "More or less" and then Carlos walked toward the door he needed to talk to some who wouldn't get to mad at him. Ahsoka no, Jak maybe, Skywalker defiantly not, Rottweiler of course. He found Rottweiler on the bridge probably hiding from Skywalker not the smartest place to hide though. Carlos walked straight up to Rottweiler to find him asleep, he poked him once and he woke up and smiled happy to see his friend. "What's up man" "nothing much Rot unless you call being in charge of Rex's team while he gets healed up nothing" Carlos responded "oh didn't hear about what exactly happened to him" after telling Rottweiler what had happened to Rex Carlos sat down by Rottweiler. "Come on lets go to the mess we might just find Jak hanging out there and I'm starving from skipping breakfast this morning" Rottweiler said "ok right behind you." Man Rot is taking this pretty well guess he stop worrying as much after what happened to Slick. Poor Rot sure did trust Slick a lot and then slick goes and portrays Rottweiler and the rest of his squad and brothers is just plain wrong.

in the mess hall  
>"FOOD FIGHT" Jak screamed he had gotten nailed with someone's food after a smartass comment. Just then Rottweiler, Ahsoka, and Carlos walked in food was still flying no one had even noticed two of the most highest ranks walking in. Jak turned to see Carlos and smiled happy to see his cousin and one of the best throwers walking inside the mess hall. Just then someone else's food hit him and he returned back to the miniature war happening in the mess hall. "Well there goes lunch." Rottweiler said watching the food fight happen. Ahsoka looked straight at Carlos and asked "how long do you think this is going to be Carlos" "not very long cover your ears" he said in pretty much a whisper she did as she was told without question. For a couple second he thought then abruptly he screamed "stop now!" food dropped onto tables and the floor, "good now that I have your attention I want you guys to clean up this mess and if I see any of you out of here before your done cleaning the mess up you'll be cleaning up the ship top to bottom. Jaws dropped like they were thinking what. Carlos then walked out followed by Ahsoka and Rottweiler. I hope they understand why I did that to them they looked pretty surprised that I did that. Oh well.<p> 


End file.
